


Thief in the Night

by tsubasa_no_ryu (sylvaine)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Podfic Welcome, Stealing Kisses, Translation Welcome, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-13
Updated: 2008-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/tsubasa_no_ryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atem wakes up in the middle of the night only to find that a thief has stolen into his bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! In celebration of Friday 13th I decided to post this story which has been lying around here for a while… Bit of a drabble really. I wrote it during a LONG car ride to some place in the sticks…
> 
> Pairing: BakuraxAtem (Casteshipping).
> 
> Warnings: Men kissing other men… without permission…
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own YGO & I aint making any money from this.

In the middle of the night, for no apparent reason, Pharaoh Atem woke up. He opened his eyes and turned his head towards the open window that let in the cool night air, only to see a silhouette starkly standing out against the soft moonlight. He jumped out of his bed and shouted: "Stop in the name of the Pharaoh! Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Red eyes glinted with a light of their own and a silky voice that spoke of unknown dangers lurking in the shadows said with a sliver of amusement: "Ah, the Pharaoh woke up."

The man – or at least Atem assumed it was a man, judging from the deep voice – gracefully jumped off the windowsill, landing like a cat on all fours. Atem saw a glint of gold on his chest, and in a flash of recognition he knew who the intruder was. "You! Bakura! How dare you enter the private bedroom of the Pharaoh!"

Bakura laughed, a low, throaty chuckle that reverberated through the whole room. "I have entered the tomb of your late father and dragged his body through the streets. I have desecrated temples and plundered villages. Do you really think I would be afraid to enter a mere bedroom?"

Atem growled at the derisive tone and bit out: "Why are you here, tomb robber?"

"What do you think?" Bakura answered in a bored voice, "I am the King of Thieves. Thieves steal things, preferably precious things. Now put those two facts together and see what you come up with."

The Pharaoh growled and lunged at the white-haired thief who merely laughed and let himself be tackled to the ground. Atem sat himself on Bakura's stomach, pinning his hands onto the floor above his head. "Stop making fun of me!" he ground out. "What have you taken?"

Bakura grinned and flipped them over so that their positions were reversed. Atem's eyes widened in sudden fear as Bakura leaned down and whispered in his ear: "I have not taken anything… yet."

"Then why are you here?" he asked, trying to sound brave, but his voice broke at the end, betraying his fear of the scarred Egyptian who was now looking down at him with a maniac grin.

"For this," he purred and pressed his rough lips against Atem's soft ones. Atem gasped in surprise, involuntarily giving Bakura access to his mouth. At first he was too shocked to react, but when he felt Bakura's tongue brush against his he started struggling against the robber's iron grip. It was to no avail. The Thief King merely smirked into the kiss and continued thoroughly ravishing Atem's mouth.

Finally, after what seemed to the Pharaoh like an eternity, Bakura broke the kiss and looked down at Atem's flushed face and bruised lips. His features twisted into a satisfied smirk and suddenly he was once more crouching on the windowsill. "I'll be back," he whispered, and vanished into the night, leaving a flustered Pharaoh staring out after him.


End file.
